Sunset Proposal
by Eu Nakamura
Summary: Teddy bought blueberry muffins and a ring. He wants to propose to Lily but he's too nervous to do so. It all took to a waitress slash matchmaker to suggest a proposal style. When he got to the beach, Lily Luna was getting impatient. Written for HPFC


**A/N: A different version of what I originally wrote for the S U N S E T S competition by watching stiricide. I didn't like how the other one sounds but I might publish it… Oh whatever, my first time doing this sheesh… I'm nervous x3**

**Disclaimer: I shall never own the Harry Potter franchise and anything popular or unpopular, as long as it exists in this world.**

**!.!**

Teddy took a deep breath as he looked at the small box on his hand, thinking if he is ready for this, he reassures himself that he is… after all, he knew her for nearly his whole life. He walked to the nearest Muggle store and bought a box of blueberry muffins from the nearest bakery and then, he went to a small café where he ordered placed the box of muffins on top of the table where he was seated before pulling out the small box he bought from the jewelry store last year but he was so nervous about asking his girlfriend to marry him when she was just 19 that time and the fact that her father is his godfather, he doesn't know what will his reaction be. One time, he is confused because when he was still in Hogwarts she was acting strange and that she kept on saying that she's the youngest child when she happens to be the _eldest _child in her nuclear family and was one of the eldest in the whole family including the extended family.

He ordered hot chocolate to keep him calm and stared at the shiny object in the box when he opened it and pretended that his girlfriend was there, sitting in front of him at the café as he took the ring. It was the simplest one he had seen at the jewelry store. It is simple that its base is made of metal and a pearl–which was his girlfriend's birthstone on top of it.

"Lily Luna Potter, will you marry me?" he said in thin air, imagining that Lily is sitting at the chair opposite him "_No, not that, it's too cliché..._" Teddy thought putting the ring down and was silent for a while when another idea of proposing came into his mind

"Dearest Lily Luna, would you do the honor of becoming my wife?" he said again, but he didn't seem satisfied with it and was about to give up and postpone his proposal sometime soon when the waitress arrived with his order of hot chocolate.

"Thanks…" he told the waitress as he handed the advanced payment and said waitress saw the ring

"Are you going to propose?" she asked flatly and Teddy nodded in response

"I suggest you insert that ring inside of one of those muffins if you plan to give the muffins to your girlfriend." The waitress told Teddy as he tried to keep his hair a natural shade of brown, sensing that the waitress is a Muggle, and inwardly groaned "_Why haven't I thought of that…_" he thought "And that you propose to her now… it's getting late anyway." The waitress added as she began to clean the tables near Teddy and she nodded her head towards the clock that says 5:13 pm.

"And why should I do that?" Teddy asked

"Because sunset is nearing." The waitress replied "Besides, proposals during sunsets are, as we girls put it, romantic."

Teddy looked at the waitress incredulously and thought about her suggestion and then, the suggestion hit him like a bludger that came flying past him as if now he felt satisfied on how to propose to his girlfriend "How come that you" he said, looking that the name tag of the waitress "Joy, are knowledgeable about love?"

"Never question a woman's knowledge about love." Joy replied with a shrug "However, I get asked by a lot of guys like you about that."

Then Teddy let out a satisfied sigh and put the ring inside the muffin, women are just geniuses when it comes to love, like when he asked Lily's cousins and some of his trusted friends and most of those who gave him satisfying answers were girls. He finished his hot chocolate after a few minutes and stood up to leave.

"Thanks." He thanked the waitress

"No problem." Joy responded with a nod

Teddy then walked to a deserted place where he apparated to his flat where he quickly sent a letter to his girlfriend

_Lils,_

_Meet me at Klein Beach at 5:30 today. Just meet me, don't reply back._

_Teddy_

He rolled up the small parchment and tied the letter to his owl, Cracker. Why he chose that to name the owl, is what he doesn't know. He didn't waste time and apparated to the site however, as he prepares to apparate, he got an owl from the Ministry saying that he is needed at work now to question a suspected death eater.

"_I hope you'll still wait Lily…_" he thought as he apparated to the Ministry

**At the beach, minutes later, however…**

Lily grumbled, wondering why in the world, she and her boyfriend would meet here, at a _beach _in _autumn _and since night time is nearing, it's getting colder as time passes. She tightened held her white scarf a bit to keep her a little warmer than earlier.

"_Merlin, why is he late?_" Lily thought, kicking the sand beneath her "_He's the one with the whole idea for this! If he isn't here within 30 minutes, I'm going home…_"

Thankfully, after more minutes of waiting, he arrived… as he held a box full of muffins

"Hey, Lils, sorry I'm late." He said, smiling sheepishly

"Why are you late?" Lily demanded with narrowed eyes

"Sorry, Lils" the brown-haired guy replied sheepishly "But I got caught up with work today. The bloke I questioned is just accused to be a death eater and has a clean record, no death eater activity encountered in his life."

"Oh really" Lily said incredulously "And I thought you called me here to _leave_ me to freeze to death as time passes, Ted."

"Really, Lils, I'm sorry." Teddy chuckled at the reaction of his girlfriend since it's obvious, even to Lily, that this is expected to happen

To Lily, it seems a little awkward, being in a relationship with a guy who is technically 10 years older than her when he now happens to be two years older because of one little accident during Lily's 5th year as she goes to her next class when she passed a Dueling club while she gets ready her time turner to go back to the previous hour to take Ancient Runes, which is the same time as Potions (which is the subject she took before passing the club) and a stray spell hit the time turner and was unaware when she got send back to the year when Teddy is in his 7th year instead of just an hour back and thus, her original self, a seven-year-old girl, during the year 2015 suddenly disappeared and 15 year old Lily is declared as the eldest instead of James, since everyone who knows the seven-year-old Lily Luna in 2015, now thinks that the Lily who is originally a seven-year-old is instead a young lady in her 5th year, resulting a huge impact to the timeline, making the Lily who is born in 2008 non-existing and is instead born on June 1, 2000. She was depressed for days when she realized that fact.

Teddy noticed Lily is staring into space and said "Earth to Lily, are you still alive?"

Lily snapped out of her trance "Huh what?" she responded, blinking several times as she looked around before resting her gaze at Teddy with a glare as he chuckled in amusement.

"That wasn't funny." Lily told the now-blonde guy "And don't change your hair publicly! There could be Muggles watching!"

"Watch your words too" Teddy replied teasingly as Lily's face flushed in realization and crossed her arms across her chest.

The two were silent for a moment until Lily noticed that the sunset starts over the edge of the waters of the beach. She smiled a small smile before saying "You know… sunsets could make anyone feel light-headed."

"Really" said Teddy "I doubt that."

"Anyway, what's that?" Lily asked, pointing to the box of muffin

"Just a batch of muffins for my Tiger Lily" Teddy responded with a grin, handing the box of muffins to Lily, much to her amusement as she glared at him teasingly

Lily had to be honest, ever since she turned 6, Teddy has begun giving her blueberry muffins (or chocolates in some occasions) on her birthday and Christmases, so because of that, she has started loving chocolates and blueberry muffins and that was the reason why he was her first crush. But due to the fact of the accident that happened during her fifth year, it all seemed to never have existed.

She opened the box as they sat down on the sand and they began eating those muffins.

"These are amazing!" exclaimed Lily, obviously loving the taste of the muffin "What's the kind?"

"Blueberry muffins from Yellow Ribbon" Teddy replied shortly, chuckling at Lily's reaction

"What are blueberries?" Lily asked in curiosity

"It's a kind of a small blue fruit and they're usually found as bunches in bushes." The older guy told Lily and she made sure that the next time she'll go to Muggle London, she'll buy more blueberry muffins from Yellow Ribbon.

"Whoever made this is a genius." Lily commented as she took a bite of the blueberry muffin and bit on something hard. She took a close look to the muffin she have eaten and gasped in disbelief when she saw something _shine _from the rays of the now reddening sun. She pulled the object out of the muffin, put the remainder of the muffin in her mouth and looked at the object for a while.

"Well?" Teddy responded casually, trying not to look too excited and worried at the same time about what's going to happen next.

"Is this…?" Lily asked, not believing that she's seeing the ring that she has been looking through the glass window of the jewelry shop

"Yes, Lily, it is." Her boyfriend replied softly as he took the ring from Lily's hand when he made her stand up and he knelt to the ground and asked "Lily Luna Potter, will you do the honor of becoming my bride?"

At this time, Lily is holding her tears of happiness and knelt, leveling to Teddy's height and hugged him

"Does that mean yes?" Teddy asked again softly

"Yes, of course…" Lily whispered to her fiancé's ear and then she pulled away and they sat down and watched the sunset together… then soon, forever.

**!.!**

Little the young couple did know, however, that they were being watched by a certain James Sirius Potter, Dominique Weasley, Fred Weasley II, Roxanne Weasley and the Scamander twins and the people in question left quietly to go to a café to talk about what happened.

"Pay up Roxy and Fred and James." Said Dominique, her hand open

"And why? You, Lorcan and Lysander betted to us that Teddy will propose to my sister during sunset." James protested, glaring at his cousin

"Well, James, have you forgotten the fact that you, Roxy and Fred said that he will propose _after_ sunset?" Lysander pointed out

"Yeah" Lorcan agreed with his twin

"Hey!" Fred whined "No fair!"

Roxanne rolled her eyes "It's just a freaking bet for Merlin's sake!" she told her brother

"But Roxy…" Fred whined again and Roxanne glared at him making him shut up

"Now pay up!" Dominique ordered as Roxanne (who didn't mind losing the bet), Fred and James gave her and the Scamander twins 1 galleon each while they grumbled in annoyance

**!.!**

**A/N: asdfgjk;'\ I honestly have nothing to say but… that's the end! *o* I don't know why I involved blueberry muffins when I could've just chosen chocolate instead… o_o' O well, but frankly, I have no idea why I have to put that last part. Anyway please R&R o3o**


End file.
